Othrys Arc: Vant Seas and Oliver Ore V.S. Renzo Hakashi and Eleanor Valentine!
Oliver Ore walks around Othrys as he looks for Eleanor his hand on his crystal sword as he walks in caution. " now where is she? " Oliver asked himself. Vant Seas walk in as he looks around himself. He begins to walk whilw he was cracking his knuckles and he chuckles. " now where is my target? " Vant said with a sneer om his face. A single feminine silhouette was crouched on the roof of a tower right near the two men. She observed the two intruders on the land of her Guild, and sighed. She was using the direction of the wind to mask her scent from the Dragon Slayer of the duo on the ground. She had done her research. Blowing a kiss into the air, Eleanor had influenced the wind in the area to pick up to the point that it was hard to hear anything clearly. A spiraling void appears in thin air right next to where Eleanor was, a man with a white mask that has two holes for his left and right eyes. He glared down upon the two intruders, especially the one who was looking for him. Renzo forms hand gestures and whispered "Shinobi-iri Art: Vanishing" By focusing inwardly, Renzo hid his magical power and Eleanor's so that their power could not be sensed by the two mages. " this is not good. They have to be around her somewhere. " Vant said to Oliver. " maybe they are here. I can't sense their magic and i can't smell them. " Oliver said as he pulls out his sword. "Heh.", Eleanor said quietly and briefly, as she quickly made her way to ground level, a few dozen metres away from the duo. Flicking her hand, she summoned a small amount of Magic for a single, brief moment. "Ice-Make: Locust Raid.", she whispered, as dozens of small, locust-like constructs of ice, with razor sharp edges, were formed and simultaneously propelled at the duo, Oliver mostly, with incredible speed. "Jesus, even from such distance, I can still feel her coldness." Renzo sighed while he stood there watching, "Storm Bringer." He moves his hand in a pattern, manipulating wind around his hand and create a tornado that is released toward Vant. This tornado would likely spins Vant and sent him flying. In a flash, Vant pulls out his sword, coated with water magic that made the blade much sharper, and discharge a big arc of water at the ice locust. ' " Water Slash! " ' Vant yelled. Oliver raised his hand into the air and then punched a hole out of the ground, creating a crack into the ground as large amount and very sharp of diamonds came put of the ground. It was heading straight to the tornado and to Renzo and Eleanor. ' " Crystal Dragon's Diamond Spike! " ' Oliver roared as he looks at them with determination. Eleanor simply giggled, and drew her long sword from it's sheath on her waist. She gave a hefty swing with only one hand holding the sword, and it literally cleaved straight through the attacking coming her way, sending the two halves hurdling around her. She stood up straight and looked at Oliver, with a sinister smile on her expression. The diamonds that was sent towards Renzo couldn't reach him simply because the tornado dragged the diamonds with it. The tornado continued making its way to Vant and the diamonds were sent at Vant, both inflicting heavy and send him flying. Vant grunts in pain as he puts his hand over his fist as he puts it underneath his feet as a blast of water. It was like he was on a rocket, but instead, it made out of water " ow! Now I'm mad! Water-Make: Rocket! " Vant yelled as he regained his composure. " you two will lose. I promise that. ' Crystal Dragon's Sword! '" Oliver said as he turns his arm into a sword. "I'll be sure to wash your blood off the blade of my sword when I'm done feeding your body to the rats in the sewers of this city", she said darkly as she held her sword in front of her, the sharp side of the blade facing Oliver, as she readied herself to clash with the Dragon Slayer. " ' Not if i removed your head from your body!'" Oliver said as he begins to run a very fast speed. Renzo stood his ground as the water rocket approach him. He simply wag his Great Fan and the blew the water rocket out of the way with the wind. "Use your head more, will ya? Water is easy to break through, it is mostly controlled by wind." With that said, performs the spell "Fire Shinobi Art: Scorching Sun." A waves of flames that could evaporate water and melt rocks was sent toward Vant. Vant calmly puts his hand over his fist and puts his hand understand him as blue magic sigil appears. He made made 5 versions of himself out of water as one of the clones grabs Vant and throws him out fo harms way. Vant landed safely on the ground and dashes toward to Renzo at high speed. Eleanor had a small smile as she lurched into a run, bringing her sword down into the middle to clash with the Crystal sword that Oliver was wielding. While the two are in the clash, Eleanor giggles and grinds her sword along to the edge of Oliver's, in order to knock the weapon out of the man's grasp. Oliver then smirk as he sees her doing that. He had her where he wanted her. He then puts more forceto push her back as his blade begins to form little spikes on the end. " take this chuckles! Crystal Dragon's Thorns! " the small little sharp bumps on the blade extended as it was going to pierce her arm and stomach.